FINDING YOU
by Septenyet
Summary: Ketika Heiji kehilangan Kazuha karena kecerobohannya. Dia pun mencarinya sampai dibela-belain ke Indonesia segala...Namun....


**FINDING YOU**

**Disclaimer:** Apa?! Detective Conan punyaku?? Mustahil!! Itu kan punya Aoyama Gosho!!

Pada suatu hari yang panas di Jakarta, seorang pria Jepang dengan gagahnya berdiri di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung megah milik stasiun televisi swasta. Maksud pria ini adalah untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya yang telah lama tiada kabarnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, pria yang berpakaian apa adanya itu memasuki pintu masuk gedung. 2 orang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang merekah bak bunga bangkai(udah lebar, bau lagi. hehe). Seekor panda betina yang biasa dipanggil "Yunyun" mendekatinya lebih dulu dan mengajaknya duduk di lobi. Heiji syok!! Bukan karena serangan jantung yang diakibatkan oleh KIRA atau apa. Tapi heran, kenapa seekor panda dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran kesana-kemari?! Yang seorang lagi, cowok kekar(yang badannya atletis) bernama Gundala hanya mengikuti dari belakang saja.

" Welcome to Indonesia… tell us your problem, and we will help you to find people you love…" Yunyun menjelaskan dengan sopan.

" Mba, untuk apa susah-susah pakai bahasa Inggris. Saya juga bisa bahasa Indonesia…hihihi" si cowok Jepang menyeringai. Sementara 2 orang lainnya…. Hm, hanya bengong dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. 'Aje gile ni cowok, bahasa Indonesianya cakep juga' pikir mereka.

" Apa alasan Anda mengirimdata diri Anda ke tim Termewek-mewek dan memakai jasa kami??"tanya Yunyun.

" Sebelumnya, saya Heiji Hattori. Saya dengar dari TKI disana, katanya di Indonesia ada reality show yang mau membantu mencari orang-orang hilang. Karena itu, saya ingin meminta bantuan Anda berdua untuk menemukan orang yang sangat saya rindukan. Namanya, Kazuha," jelasnya.

" Apa?! Heiji?! Artis yang maen film Detective Conan yang jarang muncul itu yah??" Yunyun guapz.

Cowok item manis itu Cuma mengangguk sambil sweatdropped liat kelakuan orang asing di depannya.

" Aneh ya! Setahu saya Heiji itu cukup jenius dalam menyelesaikan berbagai kasus. Tapi, kenapa untuk mencari Kazuha saja Anda minta tolong ke Indonesia?" Gundala sok menganalisis.

Terlihat kebingungan di wajah Heiji. Badannya keringat dingin. Apa dia mesti jujur kalo dia bego, atau bohong kalo dia sebernya bisa menemukan Kazuha tapi males aja(tapi nggak mungkin males sampe ke Indonesia segala,kan?).

" Mm… mm…" ni cowok mikirnya agak lelet juga ya?!

Gundala cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban cowok yang ada dihadapannya. Serasa nggak enak hati, Heiji pun memutuskan untuk jujur.

" Saya kesini karena rekomendasi dari para TKI disana juga 3 orang bocah yang tak pernah absent nonton episode kalian. Katanya, kalian selalu sukses menemukan target-target dari para klien."

"Baiklah… kami memutuskan untuk membantu Anda," ungkap Gundala berat hati, eh senang hati. Maklum, pergi ke Jepang. Si makhluk item putih bulet itu juga lagi nglamun. Ngelamunin cowok yang pernah di kenalnya di daratan China yang begonya nggak ketulungan. Rambutnya kuning. Antingnya mirip mur. Terus, kalau ngomong nggak nyambung.

Yak!! Sekian aja tentang kedatangan Heiji ke Indonesia. Karena, kalau dilanjutin, nggak bakal selesai 5 halaman untuk mencatat percakapan dan perkenalan mereka.

----------------------di Jepang-----------------

Skipping aja yah….

13 hari sudah mereka mencari-cari Kazuha. Tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu. Segala daya upaya sudah mereka lakukan, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Hal ini dikarenakan, 2 orang asing yang dibawa Heiji itu sangat guapsz bin wagu pembaca. Setiap kali lihat ada cewek berdandan Harajuku, mereka langsung minta foto-foto. Trus, ketemu monyet disana mereka juga foto-foto. Hanya seekor monyet pambaca. Seekor monyet?!( Plakk!! Author dikeplak para penggemar termewek-mewek). Di rumah tradisional cap mewah milik keluarga Hattori itu, Heiji dan 2 orang guapzters merapatkan langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil kedepan.

Terlihat perbedaan yang kontras. Sang empunya rumah sedang memutar otak. Kadang ke kanan kadang ke kiri, habis itu oper dan gol. Ah, pokoknya berfikir keras. 2 orang itu?? Lagi makan masakan ibunya Heiji yang uenakke pol… mestinya Pak Bondan ke rumah mereka tuh.

BRAK!!! Heiji memukul meja keras. Mungkin dia menang sepak bola, oh! Heiji bukan atlet sepak bola. Tapi kendo. 2 alien itu yang merasa terganggu selera makannya hampir saja marah-marah kalau nggak lupa itu rumah siapa.

"Ada apa Heiji?" tanya Gundala.

"Iyua…adua…apua…" Yunyun tanya sementara mulutnya separo penuh oleh makanan, baik makanan sendiri atau makanan yang ia curi dari Gundala.

"Mungkin Kazuha diculik Kaito Kid! Pencuri yang nggak pernah meninggalkan jejak."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya dia mau menampakkan diri?" tanya Gundala mulai merelakan makanannya pada satu-satunya makluk aneh disitu.

"Permata, berlian, benda-benda mahal, lukisan, benda-benda bersejarah yang mahal juga antik"

"Darimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Sonoko!!"

Setelah mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan, mereka pun rapat kembali. Setelah rencana selesai, mereka mulai melaksanakannya. Pertama-tama, menghubungi Sonoko dan membujuknya supaya mau memamerkan permata yang mahal untuk mengundang Kid. Dan entah kena setan apa, keluarga Sonoko setuju begitu saja. Tinggal mengundang Conan, Ran dan yang lain.

---------skipping lagi----------

Semuanya telah tersusun rapi. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi Kid untuk Kabur. Semuanya telah terkepung oleh para anggota polisi. Sebelumnya, Kid telah mengemukakan bagaimana dia akan mencuri dan jam berapa. Dikarenakan 2 alien yang Heiji bawa dari Indonesia kurang berguna dan hanya jadi penonton pertunjukan antara kejeniusan dan kelicikan, ia pun bekerja sama dengan Conan guna memecahkan cara pencurian tersebut.

Tiba waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Tiba-tiba, semua lampu mati. Seluruh pengunjung panik. Tak ketinggalan 2 alien itu. Yang paling menyusahkan ya… si Yunyun yang makan tempat itu. Geser sana, nabrak, geser sini ambruk--maksudnya, ngambrukkin orang. Setelah dengan susah payah mereka mencoba keluar dalam kegelapan, lampu nyala kembali. 2 orang plus kameraman yang dari awal cerita terlupakan keberadaanya mencoba mencari Heiji dan Conan. Lelah menyusuri tangga yang naik melulu dibarengi dengan keringat yang mengucur deras kayak orang mandi itu, mereka berhasil menemukan 2 detektif Osaka-Edo itu dan…seorang tampan dengan jubah serba putihnya yang kita kenal dengan nama, Kid. Kid bersiap melayang di udara namun gagal setelah… BRUAK!!! Sebuah benda bulat besar berwarna hitam putih menabrak orang itu dengan kekuatan tabrakan max-nya. Oo..ternyata itu si Yunyun yang ditendang dengan sepatu penambah tendangannya Conan yang nota bene pingsan setelah melakukan misi penyelamatan dadakannya. Ran, Sonoko dan yang lain telah menyusul mereka.

Si Kid pun kini masih berada di bawah binatang bulet gemuk itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Katakan,dimana Kazuha!" Heiji to the point.

"Aku tak tahu. Lagipula untuk apa aku menculiknya. Tak menguntungkan sama sekali," jawab Kid tenang.

"Katakan atau aku……" Heiji bersiap-siap memukulnya dan kemudian…

Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru

Dering hape Heiji berbunyi. Dan nama yang tertera di layar adalah…Kazuha!! Heiji melongo. Dengan ragu-ragu Heiji menekan tombol accept.

"Heiji…kemana saja kau?? Aku sudah lama menunggumu di bandara!! Cepat jemput aku!!" suara diseberang berteriak membuat telinga Heiji kesakitan.

"Kazuha, kau kemana saja??" tanya Heiji setengah bengong.

"Bodoh! Aku kan diajak liburan oleh saudara jauhku yang ada di Kyoto! Kau lupa ya…"

DUENG!! Heiji down. Dunia seakan runtuh. Dunia seakan mempermalukannya di hadapan para jenius sejati—Conan dan Kid. Karena rasa malu yang tak terkendalikan, Heiji berniat bunuh diri, tapi….BRUAK!!! Sebuah benda raksasa bulat menyerangnya dan mengambrukinya. Yupz, Yunyun. Heiji pun terselamatkan. Bagaimana nasib Heiji selanjutnya masih merupakan sebuah misteri. Author pun belum kepikiran sama sekali. Jadi terserah pembaca masing-masing. Nasib 2 orang tak guna itu? Mereka didepak dari jepang tanpa kehormatan sama sekali.

THE END

A/N: maaf banget untuk para penggemar acara yang saya pelesetkan ini. Juga para penggemar Heiji dan sekawanannya. Juga Heiji yang kujadikan korban(DUAK!! BUG!! BRUAK!! –tak terbayang nasib Author setelah nulis ini). Juga 2 pembawa acara yang saya jadikan bener-bener tak guna. Maaf…Maaf sekali… fic ini di buat waktu aku lagi kacau!!

----jadi, kalau mau melakukan sesuatu harap dipikirin dengan matang ya. Jangan sampai kayak Heiji yang buta akan cintanya pada Kazuha(BUG!!—Author tewas)

----maaf sedikit OOC (Woi!! Kan udah mati?? Kenapa tetep nulis?)

Peace_monk

Behind the scene-------------

Wawancara dengan para tokoh di Finding You

Author's Assistant (A): bagaimana perasaan kalian telah masuk ke dalam fanfic antah berantah ini?

Heiji : aku nggak terima! Mana mungkin aku sebego itu?! Kau Author pertama yang tingkat kewarasannya diragukan!

A: maaf…maaf… kalau aku nggak gini, nggak akan jadi ni fanfic.

Kazuha : masa' aku yang muncul cuma suaranya?? Nggak adil.

A: Kenapa kalian nggak protes sama 2 orang nggak guna itu sih??—menunjuk Yunyun dan Gundala.

Y & G: Kenapa kami?? Kan kau yang memaksa kami untuk tampil di fanficmu??

Conan: Aku hanya dipakai pas adegan tendangan doank. Nggak ada dialog. Curang!! Aku harus kalah dari Heiji

A: sekali-kali ngalah dong,Bung!!

Ran: Aku hanya dipakai namanya saja!! Aku mau menuntut! Ibuku kan pengacara!!

Setelah sesi wawancara, Author's Assistant pun tak diketahui nasibnya. Tewaskah ia?? Mungkin….

--guapz = norak

Bagi yang mau protes karena Characternya aneh banget, ditunggu lewat REVIEWnya ya…. Nggak Cuma protes, apapun, REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
